Electronic devices that include display units that produce visual outputs, such as laptop computers, are frequently used in public places. The visual outputs generated from such device may be private or confidential and the intended recipient of the visual output of device (such as the user of the device) may not want others to view the visual output. Additionally, the visual output may be disruptive to those not using the device.
Filters, such as privacy filters, are used to limit or dampen the visual output produced by electronic devices. For example, a user of an electronic device may place a privacy filter proximate a display unit of an electronic device when the user desires to limit the range or projection angle of the visual output. According, the visual output may be limited so as to limit the number of unintended recipients. Some filters are configured to be coupled to the electronic device such that the filter is disposed adjacent the display unit. However, known electronic devices do not include a storage location to place the filter when the user desires to use the electronic device without the use of the filter.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an electronic device that includes a filter that may be moved from a first position for use and a second position for storage.